


Catch Me Wakeful

by LadyShadowphyre



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Fan Lyrics, Implied Emotional Upheavals, Implied Fandom, M/M, Multi, Song Lyrics, Te writes awesome fics, This is what happens when I read awesome fics and then get the songwriting bug, implied characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShadowphyre/pseuds/LadyShadowphyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for and inspired by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/374725">Catch me low</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Teland/pseuds/Teland">Teland</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch Me Wakeful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Teland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teland/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Catch me low](https://archiveofourown.org/works/374725) by [Teland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teland/pseuds/Teland). 



> This is what happens when I read awesome things and then get the songwriting urge. In this case, Te's incredible, emotionally twisty and explicitly hot fic "Catch me low". Posted with trepidation at Te's urging.

**Knock upon the window of my soul tonight...**   
**Toss pebbles at the glass**   
**Until I open up to let you in.**   
**Slip within my shadows,**   
**Let your moonlight take control,**   
**And catch me wakeful...**

Catch me low...  
Whisper in my ear...  
Tear me down, then build me up  
And make me better....

Cast me off...  
Let me shatter...  
Cut me with my own regrets  
And leave me bleeding...

_And if I ever stumble,  
_ _Make me get back up and say..._

**Knock upon the window of my soul tonight...**   
**Toss pebbles at the glass**   
**Until I open up to let you in.**   
**Slip within my shadows,**   
**Let your moonlight take control,**   
**And catch me wakeful...**

Break me open...  
Draw me near...  
Tell me ev'rything you need  
And let me give it...

Take my hand...  
Pull me under...  
Show me ev'ry place inside you  
Not worth keeping...

_And if you say you're sorry,  
_ _I will tell you I don't care..._

**So knock upon the window of my soul tonight...**   
**Toss pebbles at the glass**   
**Until I open up to let you in.**   
**Slip within my shadows,**   
**Let your moonlight take control,**   
**And catch me wakeful...**

_And if you say you love me,  
I will say I always knew..._

**Knock upon the window of my soul tonight...**   
**Toss pebbles at the glass**   
**Until I open up to let you in.**   
**Slip within my shadows,**   
**Let your moonlight take control,**   
**And catch me wakeful...**

Catch me wakeful....

 

**Author's Note:**

> I do actually have a tune for this, but at present no good way to record my singing it or to record the tentative accompaniment. If I ever do manage to make a decent recording, I will post it as a podcast and link it appropriately.


End file.
